


A Summer's Memory

by KJynx



Series: Transcended [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx
Summary: Just a short thing I did instead of homework
Series: Transcended [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424140
Kudos: 18





	A Summer's Memory

He knelt in a gray field, staring at a single photo, a young boy and girl. He stared, for a long time. Days turned into weeks, into months, years. Time means nothing to him. He's afraid to look away, to forget again. He doesn't want to hurt her anymore. What if this time there's no remembering? No coming back? He was afraid. So he sat. Sat and stared. Stared at the ancient, faded, crumbling photo. Golden tears fell, staining the picture even more. Eventually the summonings stopped. The humans had given up on him. Good. He didn't want to deal with their petty problems. He stared, replaying those days when things were normal, when they were good, again and again. He watched that first summer, the one when everything changed. He could never have known. He was so young and innocent then. But he had her. She was always there. Until she wasn't. She always came back, but it wasn't her. He thought it maybe he just sat here, ignored the world, that he wouldn't forget again. That he couldn't hurt her. Maybe he could do this forever. Ignore it all. 

It had been too long. She needed him. He tried to ignore her, telling himself that he would just hurt her again. His twin star needed him. He sighed. She wouldn't remember, but he did. Maybe she could forgive him. But now he needed to go help her. He stood up, and set the picture down. 

Nobody hurts his stars.


End file.
